Life of a poor girl
by inuyashacrazy-12
Summary: Just a one shot unless people want more. Kagome is just a very lucky poor, orphan girl on the streets when she has a chance meeting with a certain dog-hanyou in the park and changes her life just by saying "Sure i'll help you"


**A new story that I just want to try out if it doesn't work well it will be stopped. Hope you enjoy it.**

Life of a poor girl

Chapter 1

Life on the streets

Hi my names Kagome, I'm 17 years old and an orphan, living on the streets. Its not so bad, I have a cat named Natalie or Elie for short, also a dog named Nathan or Nathe. I've been with them for 5 years since I found them on the streets like me looking for food.

It's not as bad as you think living on the streets, sure I live in an alleyway, hidden from view by a dumpster and sleep on a long piece of cardboard covered by a blanket and use a jacket for a pillow, both given to me by a friend. It could be worse, I could not have my two friends granted their animals or the makeshift bed and little possessions I have as well as my jobs, 6 in total, each completely different occupations.

So what if I have to work 6 jobs everyday of the year except holidays, it keeps me going and keeps food in my pets and my stomach.

Now your probably wondering why in the world I don't own a place and own at lest more than 1 set of clothes and have a cell phone or all the other cyber crap most teenagers own today and must have or they die of boredom or any other crappy excuse to own dozens of cell phones, computers, games, etc.

I save my money.

True I could buy more clothes and a few luxury items, but no, I'm fine with wearing a grey dress with a white design going across the chest area, that just reaches to my knees, black combat boots, and a torques jumper. It suites me and is warm and comfortable enough to move around in.

Oh my god I haven't told you what I look like yet, crap, I'm sorry, oh well. As you know I'm 17 years old, I'm about 5ft 2in, so short I know, but can't help it I'm a girl and had short parents from what I'm told. I have long midnight black hair, chocolate brown eyes, creamy skin, and fully grown unfortunately.

Well, now that that's one, were was I? Oh, yes I don't mind what I have as long as it's important to me. Now about my jobs, well I'm a waitress from 8:00am-10:30 am, a vet assistant 10:45 am- 12:10 pm, cashier at the local supermarket from 12:30pm -2:00pm, an engineer at the only mechanics shop in town from 2:30pm-4:30pm, also a secretary to the biggest jerk and flirt ever from 5:00pm-7:00pm, and last but not least in any way, a bartender for the most popular joint in the whole town, 7:45pm-10:30pm.

As you can tell I have to rush in order to make it in time since my jobs can be 15 minutes at least longer to get to walking so I usually run especially if I'm running late leaving a job.

It sounds bad and stressful but its not and they keep me busy. I even get breakfast for my pets and a shower at my waitressing job kindly provided by the owners, at the vets my animals get a checkup as well as myself weekly incase we are sick or hurt.

Knowledge is the best thing I receive from 4 of my jobs. I learn about medicine, cooking, technology, and mechanics all in one day if I'm lucky to be asked to do something new, it's so exciting and worth all the hard work.

I'm lucky to have the life I'm living now and since I'm well known I get help along the way if needed be.

Hopefully you have survived my drowning about my life. The real reason I'm telling you all this is so you can get a picture about how people live their lives these days and experience new things. For me it was the day I met the one guy who would change my life in so many ways I would never turn back even if I had the chance to take away all the painful memories and events.

So who is this guy that sounds so great? Well his names Inuyasha and I met him at the park one day completely lost and trying to find his date. Her name was Kikyo and she was a little bitch, oooo I still want to slap her.

Anyways, in this park are 4 statues all made by some artist in the town. He was supposed to meet her in front of one of the statues in front of the giant horse fountain, only all 4 of them are and Kikyo didn't specify which statue to meet at, so he was hopelessly lost. He asked me for help and I couldn't turn him down, I had time since I got off early from my third job to help him.

By doing that I changed my life unexpectedly.


End file.
